


Similar Pursuits

by sabinelagrande



Series: Teamwork [4]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Bondage, Co-Topping, Crying During Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Held Down, M/M, Maledom, Mind Games, Multi, Polyamory, Returning Home, Spreader Bars, Surprise Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, but like in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Greg and Rachel plan a welcome back celebration; or, Spirited Away.
Relationships: Alex Horne/Rachel Horne, Greg Davies/Alex Horne/Rachel Horne
Series: Teamwork [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703704
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Similar Pursuits

And then weeks later, Alex gets back. He's brought too many presents for the boys and he's sunburned, but this is how eighty percent of the trips that Alex takes without them go. Alex could go to the supermarket and come back with a sunburn. It's really kind of amazing.

They don't really talk about what's been happening; Rachel has been sleeping with Greg basically the entire time Alex has been gone, and they've involved Alex in it, in various ways and to varying degrees. Rachel doesn't know how much they need to say to each other about it. It is definitely a non-zero amount that they need to be talking, but she doesn't quite know how to start it.

So actually, she talks to Greg.

Greg is already putting on a thing for Alex's return; it's Greg, so that means ten people are coming and everyone will hug him no less than three different times. There is to be a special, private celebration afterwards, but Alex hasn't guessed yet.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Alex says, as the two of them are getting ready to go over to Greg's.

Rachel frowns at his tone. "What's on your mind?"

"All this with Greg," he says, and Rachel tries not to freeze up. "It's- I mean, it's very different to what we've been doing for a very long time."

"It is," she says. "Does that mean you want to stop?"

"No!" Alex says, quickly enough that it makes Rachel laugh. "Uh, no, I just- I don't want this to get in the way of _us_. I want it to add, not detract. Greg is wonderful, but you're something else entirely."

"You'll always be my husband and the father of my children, and you'll always be Mistress's boy," she says, laying a hand on his face. "You already made your choice, and you don't get to change it. You'll just also be something to Greg, something different to what you are to me. We'll get there."

"Thank you, Mistress," he sighs, and Rachel didn't know how much she was aching to hear those words in his voice, in the flesh.

"Put it out of your mind," she says, pulling him down and kissing him. It'll be more fun if he does, but he doesn't know that.

The party is nice; everyone has kind words for Alex and genuine pleasure in seeing him, which makes Alex blush a bit, because he's adorable. Greg greets him warmly and gives him a hug of a friendly length, before going off to take care of a host thing. No one else would be able to tell, but Alex is disappointed; it honestly makes Rachel grin a bit, because Alex has no idea what's coming.

Rachel keeps catching Greg's eye, though they're trying not to be obvious. Alex doesn't seem to notice, which is how both Rachel and Greg prefer it.

The party winds down eventually. Everyone is gone but Alex and Rachel, and Rachel can see Alex gearing up to say his goodnights and leave. 

"Let me just get my purse," Rachel says, with a look to Greg. What she actually does is walk out of the room and lock the front door, because she definitely won't need her purse for a while. 

Rachel comes back to where the two of them are standing. Alex has a longing, maybe wistful look on his face, and Rachel knows it's time to pounce. 

"Grab him," Rachel snaps, and Greg is on Alex before Alex can react. He grabs Alex around the chest and drags him, taking him into his bedroom; Rachel follows behind them, kicking the door shut.

"You have a lot of time to make up for, boy," Greg says. "If you know what's good for you, you'll strip."

"Yes, sir," Alex says, his fingers working hurriedly and shakily on his shirt buttons. It's not fast enough for Rachel; she steps in behind him, reaching around to undo his trousers and shove them down. He toes out of his shoes so he can get his trousers off, but before he can do anything else, Greg yanks his pants down. Alex is surprised in the middle of undoing his cuffs, so Rachel grabs his arm and does the second one, before pulling his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms.

"Get the socks too," Greg says. "No one wants to see that."

"Yes, sir," Alex says, left to get himself out of the tangle of clothing around his legs. He gets all of it and his socks off, and Greg snatches him again. He shoves Alex onto the bed and holds him there; Alex isn't fighting back, but he must know it's pointless. Rachel pulls the spreader bar out from under the bed, where Greg hid it. The cuffs on either end buckle on, and she gets them onto Alex's ankles. Greg keeps him pinned as Rachel binds his wrists and hands together with bondage tape; it probably wouldn't hold if he struggled, but Alex isn't a struggler by nature.

"Try to leave now," Greg taunts. "You're going to stay here and do exactly as we say."

"If you fight I'm tying you to the headboard," Rachel warns.

"I'll be good, mistress," Alex says, and the trust in his voice fits into something deep inside her, unlocks it.

"That's what you like, isn't it, boy?" Greg says, running his hand down Alex's chest. "Being good?"

"Yes, sir," Alex says readily. "I don't want to be bad in the least."

"Smart boy," Greg says. He pinches Alex's nipple hard enough that he gasps. "I'm still going to torture you."

"Of course, sir," Alex says. "So will Mistress."

"Cheeky, but correct," Rachel says. She climbs on top of Alex, still fully clothed; it puts her right in front of Greg, and she smiles, kissing him. "Now, what are we going to do with this little slut?"

"Oh, I have no end of ideas," Greg says. "He owes us."

"Mmm," Rachel says, grinding against Alex, who makes a desperate noise. "He really does. Doesn't even understand how much trouble he's in."

"With us, he is always in deep trouble," Greg says with a smirk.

"Do you know why that is, boy?" Rachel asks, putting her hands on Alex's stomach and grinding against him again. She's starting to get wet, and the feeling of Alex's hard cock against her, even through her trousers, is helping her along considerably.

Alex looks at both of them, eyes darting back and forth; he's clearly trying to come up with an answer and failing, and Rachel's not going to take pity on him. "Um, well," Alex says. "Because it pleases you to be mean to me, which I am not going to make an attempt to stop you doing."

"Do you know _why_?" Greg says, and he puts his hand around Alex's throat and gets down in Alex's face. "Because you're a worthless little fucktoy who has the fucking nerve to think you're worthy of not one, but _two_ people paying you this much attention. You should be the most grateful man on earth."

Rachel's hips give just a little jolt, without her meaning to. Greg's so good at cutting Alex down to size; his words are razor-sharp, honed perfectly to get right into Alex's head. And the look on Alex's face, his reaction is everything. He looks so trusting, like if Greg says it of him it must be true. He doesn't look like he's going to fight; he looks like he'd do anything in the world to be worthy, absolutely anything to please.

"Yes, sir," Alex says, sounding dazed.

"I'm curious," Rachel says, and Greg's eyebrows go up. "We all know you're a whore, and you can't stop imagining getting fucked." Alex's cheeks go pink. "I know it's all you can think about, the next time we're going to use you." She runs her hands up his stomach, against the grain of his hair. "You did leave us for such a long while, all alone with your tiny little prick in your hand." She leans forwards, putting her hands on his chest. "What did you think about us doing to you?"

Alex is uneasy now; this is not the kind of thing he likes to have to admit, maybe because Rachel mocks him for his answers. "I thought about a lot of things," he says.

Rachel reaches back and slaps him hard on the thigh. "Don't play with me," she warns.

"I-" Alex says. He looks conflicted, because the answer probably wasn't incorrect, but Rachel can be contradictory and capricious if she damn well pleases.

"You better have an answer, boy," Greg says. "What if we wanted to do something nice for you? I know the possibility seems remote, but we could have been asking to be kind." He tightens his grip on Alex's neck. "If you don't say anything, maybe we'll just do the worst thing we can think of."

"We can think of a lot of worst things," Rachel says.

"I just wanted you both so much," Alex says, his eyes shut tight. "I wanted to serve you every way I could. I wanted you to let me use my mouth and my hands on you. I wanted you to come all over me." He sighs, a sound of intense longing. "I wanted you to fuck me so badly."

Rachel bends down and kisses him on the forehead, because that took it out of him. Greg sees it too, because he's taken his hand from around Alex's throat and is running it over his hair. "Tell us how you wanted us to fuck you," she says.

Alex looks uncomfortable. "I wouldn't presume, mistress."

"Hey," Greg says sharply, and Alex flinches. "She asked you a question. Do you have the fucking gall to not give her an honest answer?"

"No, sir," Alex says. "I, um." He stalls out, then gets it back together. "I wanted it a lot of ways, but I- I really wanted for Sir to take me while Mistress used me for her pleasure."

"Now there's a thought," Greg says, playing with Alex's nipple, and he gives Rachel a grin that Alex can't see.

Alex gingerly opens his eyes, looking at both of them. "You're not angry?"

"I asked you a question and you answered it," Rachel says. "Why would I be angry?" Alex just looks at her, frozen. "Alright, fair enough."

Greg leans over and kisses Rachel, lingering on it. "Just this once," he says, "should we give him what he wants?"

"It has nothing to do with him," Rachel says. "I just want to take full advantage of my property."

Greg laughs. "That's a bit more like you." He gives Rachel a hand, and she climbs off of Alex. "How should we go about it?"

"Interesting question," Rachel says, looking at Alex consideringly.

"I can't be on the top," Greg says. "Between the two of us, we'll crush you."

"Someday you're going to learn you're not the size of a house," Rachel says.

"Shh," Greg says. "Don't let Alex hear that."

Rachel rolls her eyes affectionately. "It just hinges on how hard you want to fuck him and for how long."

"Interesting question," Greg says. He runs his finger across Alex's chest, and where he stops, he pinches Alex, hard enough that Alex whimpers. "I think, in this instance, I'd err on the side of taking my time. I want him to be extremely sure about some things."

"Then put him on his back," Rachel says, pulling her shirt over her head. Greg manhandles Alex easily, putting him into position; Rachel knows he'd like to close his legs, hide himself, but he's not going to get that option. He's just going to have to do what they want, not that that's not how it is all the time.

Rachel isn't in the mood to tease, just stripping efficiently and dropping her clothes on the floor, and Greg follows her lead. She kneels next to Alex; he sucks in a breath as she takes his cock into her hand.

"Now, you have to understand that it's going to be more important than usual for you not to come before you're told," Rachel says, like she's not stroking his cock. "I'm going to want to use you more than once, and you need to be prepared for that."

"Yes, mistress," Alex says. "I'll do whatever you want."

"Good boy," Rachel says, squeezing his cock before letting it go. Greg has joined them, a bottle of lube in his hand. He looks at Alex with a mischievous grin.

"I'm curious, boy," Greg says, and he grabs the spreader bar; he lifts it easily and pushes it towards Alex's head, bending his knees and forcing them out of the way. "I know you played with yourself while you were alone. That much I'm sure of."

"Yes, sir," Alex says, blushing. "Just like you told me to."

"Correct," Greg says, and Alex makes a noise when Greg slips a hand between his held-open legs. "I just want to know if you used your fingers here."

Rachel can guess what he's done by Alex's reaction. "Y-yes, sir," Alex says.

"Perfect," Greg says. "Then since you've done all the work for me, I can just push right in."

"Sir," Alex says in alarm. "Please, sir, don't."

"And what, exactly, do you think would stop me?" Greg says. Rachel can tell by the look on his face that all of this is just to wind Alex up, scare him a little.

"I can't stop you, sir," Alex says, sounding miserable. "But I- it's too big, and it's been so long-"

"So you're asking me to humor you," Greg says. "Interesting." He looks at Rachel, with a sly expression. "I wonder whether you could convince your mistress."

"Mistress, please," Alex says, and Rachel can tell he's genuinely scared.

"Oh, maybe you should show him a little mercy," Rachel says. "You're the one who wanted a nice long fuck."

"She saved you, boy," Greg says, shrugging, and he takes his hand away, pouring lube generously over his fingers.

"Thank you, mistress," Alex says, his voice hitching as Greg's fingers push into him.

"You'll find a way to thank me properly," Rachel says, because he can't get away with just being grateful; that's not enough by far.

Alex gasps, his eyes closing; Greg's done something clever with his fingers, and Rachel is suddenly jealous. She's not jealous of Alex and Greg, not really, just jealous that Alex is getting fingered and she isn't. Alex's eyes blink open again. "What can I do for you, mistress?" he asks. "I'd do anything."

"Hold still," she says, and she climbs onto him, straddling his face. Alex doesn't wait for further instruction, licking and sucking her clit, moving lower so he can press his tongue into her. She groans, putting a hand on Greg's headboard for support; Alex is very good at this, because she didn't give him the option of not being good at it. She lets him keep working as Greg opens him up, but she has to stop eventually. That's not how she wants to come, and, as always, she's going to get her way.

"Hey," Greg says softly, as she climbs off of Alex. He bends across Alex's body, and Rachel tilts her face up to meet him. The kiss is like Greg's kisses are, surprisingly tender at the oddest moments, and it leaves Rachel breathless.

They part, and Rachel catches Alex's expression. It's one of intense longing, the way that Alex needs them both so badly, wants them so much he can't express it. If she were a different woman, she might feel bad, but as it stands she grabs him by the hair and bites at his mouth. Alex moans against her lips, so she pulls tighter and tighter still before letting him go.

"Are you ready?" she asks Greg. 

"Oh, absolutely," he replies. "Hand me a pillow, would you?" There's one that Alex isn't resting on, so Rachel grabs it and tosses it to Greg, who stuffs it under Alex's hips to lift them to the right height.

Rachel watches raptly as Greg pushes into Alex, the way he slowly disappears inside of him. He doesn't give Alex time to acclimate, time to adjust; he just keeps pushing until their hips are flush. Alex is panting, looking lost.

"Does it hurt?" Rachel says sweetly, running her fingers up the length of Alex's cock; he's gone a bit soft. It's a perfectly normal reaction, but that doesn't mean Rachel's not going to exploit it.

"Uh," Alex says, and she can tell he's trying to calculate in which way this is a trick. "A little, mistress."

Rachel wraps her hand around his cock, stroking it. "How ungrateful," she says. "Your sir has gone out of his way for you, and you don't appreciate it."

Alex looks panicked. "Oh, oh no," he says quickly. "I want it, I want it so much, please don't make me stop."

"You're going to take everything you're given," Rachel says, and Alex whimpers when she squeezes his cock, "and you're going to be very appreciative to be allowed the privilege."

"Yes, mistress," Alex says. "Yes, mistress, I'm so grateful, I need it so badly."

Rachel bends down and kisses him on the forehead. She looks back at Greg, who grins; he starts rocking his hips, long slides that push him deep into Alex and back out again. Alex moans, because Rachel did know that he really wanted this, even if it hurt a little at the beginning. Greg's cock is proportional and then some, and honestly, Rachel can't imagine _not_ wanting it.

She just watches them for a while, loving the way Greg drives into him, the desperate look on Alex's face. She hadn't realized before all this began just how much she'd like to watch her boy getting fucked, but it's incendiary, how Greg just takes him, fucking him like he just doesn't get a say. Rachel puts her hand between her legs without really thinking about it, rubbing her clit as she watches Greg thrust into him over and over.

"I don't want to tell you how to live your life," Greg says, and Rachel startles; she looks up to find that Greg and Alex are both looking at her. Greg is smirking, because he only manages to be truly vain when it's like this. "But I do think you're missing an opportunity. Several, depending on how you look at it."

"It's not my fault if you're distracting," Rachel says, and she bends up and pecks him on the lips. "But I could be convinced to come join your party."

"Always room for one more," Greg says. He grabs the spreader bar and lifts it into the air, pulling it towards himself and leaving Alex's legs out to either side. It leaves Rachel just enough space to slot herself in, but there's a consideration to make.

It's really not overly hard; she's had Greg for weeks, but Alex has only been back for days. She hasn't even managed to have sex with him yet, just pushing his head under the covers for a hurried reunion. She wants to see the look on his face when she rides him, so she straddles him facing forward, holding his cock still so she can drop all the way down onto him.

"Good boy," Rachel says, as she rolls her hips, just enjoying the way he feels within her. Greg slides a hand onto her stomach, and she hums in satisfaction. This feels right, having the two of them; it's complete, a set.

She and Greg find a rhythm, both of them fucking Alex together. Greg kisses the back of her neck, his hands on her waist as she takes Alex down over and over again. She watches Alex watch them, the way he bends towards them, like he wants to do more, give everything he can even when he's giving them everything.

"Christ," Greg sighs. He bites Alex's leg, just hard enough to make him jump. "We should have done this ages ago."

For some reason, it makes Rachel laugh. She reaches back, cupping a hand around the back of Greg's head, and pulls him down so she can kiss him. It's not comfortable and Greg has to duck to not hit the spreader bar, but she does it again anyway. She lets him go and leans forward, bracing herself on her hands on Alex's chest so she can move faster, taking him deep on every stroke. Alex looks completely overwhelmed, totally lost; there are tears at the corners of his eyes, and she doesn't know what they're about.

For once ever, Rachel is merciful; if Alex needs to cry, he needs to cry, and she can mock him for it or console him later. She's getting much too close to worry about it, her breath coming heavy as she chases it.

"I'm close," Greg says, sounding more winded than anything, which isn't a surprise given how hard he's fucking Alex.

"Yes," Rachel says, the last consonant elongating as she reaches to where she and Alex join and rubs her clit quickly. Alex is straining towards her with his bound hands, like he keeps forgetting the tape is there or wants to touch so badly it doesn't matter.

Rachel makes a snap decision. "Come with us," she tells him, her hips moving faster.

"Are you sure, mistress?" Alex says.

"You heard the lady," Greg says, pinching Alex's thigh.

"Fuck," Rachel says shakily, almost bouncing on Alex's cock with how much she needs it. "I'm-"

"Please, mistress," Alex says plaintively, and Rachel comes hard, slamming all the way down on Alex's cock hard enough that it almost hurts. It's moments later that Alex follows her, filling her; she hears Greg shout behind her, and then it's all quiet.

It pleases Rachel to tip forward and lay herself out on Alex, so she does it. He flinches just a little when Greg pulls out; Greg walks away, but he's right back, cleaning up. He lies down next to the two of them, his hand on Rachel's back, and all of it is quiet, calm.

Rachel crosses her arms on Alex's chest, propping her chin on them and looking up at him. She can't see the tears anymore, but his eyes are red. "Why were you crying, boy?" she says, not cruelly, and thumbs away the lingering wetness at the corner of his eye.

Alex looks a little worried, caught out, but he knows better than to not answer. "I'm not sure, mistress," he says, sounding genuine. He dips his head. "I think it was just because I was so happy."

"You," is all Greg says, and he puts his hands on Alex's face and kisses him, slow and meaningful. He doesn't take his hands away when they separate. "You, too?" Greg says, holding him like he's offering Alex to Rachel.

Rachel laughs. "Of course," she says, and she moves up Alex's body so she can kiss him too.

They really are going to have to work all this out. They've come too far, and Rachel can't imagine giving it up.


End file.
